1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fastening centering strips serving for receiving cable plugs or modules, the centering strips being pluggable to the contact blades of a backpanel printed circuitboard of an assembly rack, whereby the free ends of the contact blades project through clearances in the floor of the centering strip and into the centering strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide such centering strips with flanges at their ends and to secure the same to the assembly rack by way of the flanges. When, for example, the centering strips serve for receiving one or more cable plugs, then considerable pressure or tension forces occur when plugging or unplugging the cable plugs, the forces potentially leading a destruction of the centering strip or the individual blades. The problem of destruction particularly occurs when cable plugs must be plugged or unplugged in the center portion of the centering strip.